Someone Just For Me Revamped
by The-Sugar-Experiment
Summary: Revamped, rewritten and better than ever! Chi wants to make Hideki happy...but when her attempts threaten her innocence, Hideki has to decide between a night of passion and her memory. Chi x Hideki. One shot. Mature eyes only!


_**Chobits fanfiction. Chi wants Hideki to be happy, just as Hideki wants her to be happy. But when Chi's attempts to keep Hideki happy threaten her innocence, he will have to choose what's more important to him: a heat of the moment decision or Chi's existence. Chi/Hideki. One-shot.**_

_**This is the revamped version of the fanfic I released a few years ago. My writing skill have improved a bit (at least, to me). Not a whole lot has changed, other than my descriptions, but I thought I'd post it anyways. This is also on my website. (see my biography for more information on that). Hope you enjoy! **_

Someone Just For Me  
A Chobits fanfic by TheSugarExperiment/IceDragon08  
Warning: This fanfic is NOT for children! It is a lemon/hentai fanfic, which means the scenes are uncensored pornography in all its glory. If you are uncomfortable with reading it, please turn back now. This is your only warning.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits. Chobits is the wonderful creation of the manga team CLAMP (whom I idolize). I'm just a fan with a fanfic. 

"Welcome home, Hideki!"

Hideki smiled as Chi wrapped him into a hug. "Hey, Chi." He said.

Club Pleasure had been full that day. Mr. Nekoi had everyone busier than usual. It hadn't been the ending to a perfect day. He had spent most of the previous night studying for a test for cram school, which he knew he had failed. After today, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

Chi noticed his exhaustion. "Is Hideki okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" He peered down at the persocom. "Oh, I'm okay, Chi. Just tired."

"Hideki is tired?" Her head tilted to the side, as if she were thinking about what that meant.

"Yeah." He separated himself from her, and sat on the floor.

She sat beside him. "Is Hideki...happy?"

He peered at her again. "Not right now, Chi. I just need to sleep."

Chi frowned. "Hideki is...unhappy?"

He sighed. Usually, Chi's confusion would be adorable. But today Hideki wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep. Chi's confusion did nothing to improve his mood. "Yes, Chi. I'm unhappy."

Chi cast her eyes down at the floor and fell silent.

He sighed again. He didn't mean to come across as annoyed as he did. He held his arms out to her. "I'm sorry, Chi."

She came into his arms and hugged him. "Can Chi do something to make Hideki happy?"

A thought crossed his mind. There was plenty that an attractive persocom could have done for the nineteen year old virgin... _No!_ he thought. _I'm not a pervert..._

The argument was old and weak. He knew he was lying, even in his mind. But despite what his mind was suggesting, he couldn't use Chi like that. Sighing, he said, "No. There's nothing you can do, Chi." With that, he released her, and lay down on the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor that he called a bed. He closed his eyes. It felt nice to just rest...

A moment later, Hideki felt Chi lay down beside him. He opened his eyes, and to his shock, there she was right in front of him. His eyes met hers. He sat up quickly. "C-Chi...what are you doing?"

Chi sat up too, facing him. Her gaze held his. "The TV says being with someone will make them happy. I want to make Hideki happy."

_What on earth is she watching?_ Hideki couldn't help but think.

"How would you make me happy, Chi?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Chi leaned in closer to him. "This is what the TV says makes people happy." she said, voice low.

She pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Something sparked between them, like electricity.

She pulled away. "Is Hideki unhappy still?"

Hideki said nothing. He couldn't. He was stunned speechless. Chi had just...she had just kissed him! She probably didn't know what a kiss was. She _was_ just trying to make him happy...but she had kissed him...

"Did Chi do something bad?"

He glanced at her. Chi thought his silence meant that he was angry with her. "No, Chi. You didn't do anything bad."

"Is Hideki happy?"

Hideki had to smile. Chi was adorable. She tried so hard to make him happy.

"Hideki?"

He pulled her to him, in a sudden, swift move. She gasped, surprised, but her arms wrapped around him. His eyes met hers. "You want to make me happy, Chi?"

Her eyes widened and a smile lit up her face. "Yes!"

"How would you make me happy?"

She paused, thinking it over. Then her gaze met his. "This is what the TV says makes people happy," she said again. Before Hideki could protest, she pushed him back onto the makeshift bed, and kissed him. He was stunned, but pleased at the same time. After hesitating for a moment, he took the kiss further. Chi's eyes widened, then closed.

Hideki's mind was racing. Did Chi really understand? Did she understand what this meant...what a kiss meant? Did she understand what she was doing to him...?

She pulled away a moment later. A moment too soon, for him "Does Hideki like that?"

"Yes..." he murmured.

She smiled that smile that could melt even the toughest man's heart. Hideki however wasn't the toughest man, and he melted the instant the smile crossed her full lips.

"Chi..." her name escaped his lips in a strangled whisper. He pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers again. Did Chi know what she was doing to him?

While they were kissing, Hideki took her hand into his and placed it on the hem of his shirt. He pulled both her hand and his shirt up a little, to see if she got the idea. She did. She pulled his shirt up and over his head. The kiss broke as he helped the persocom remove his shirt. Her gaze met his, then she gently pressed her lips to his neck. Hideki's head tilted back. She trailed kisses down his neck, then further, down his chest.

"Don't stop..." He whispered.

She continued to trail kisses down his chest. He felt her feathery kisses go down to his belly. He knew it was wrong. Chi was so innocent...she was like a child. Why was he making her do this? He didn't know. All he knew was that she was willing. She wanted to make him happy. She said she did...why should he stop her?

"Chi...?" Hideki asked. Why had she stopped?

She had pulled away, confused. "Does Hideki want Chi to go further?"

His eyes widened, as he realized that she had reached the edge of his shorts. A thought crossed his mind. If she continued to keep kissing him, trailing her kisses down...He felt his face grow hot at the thought. What if she wanted to continue? What if he didn't want her to stop...?

"Chi?" she asked.

"Keep going, Chi." He murmured, eyes wide. "You're doing a good job...keep going..."

She unbuttoned the button on his shorts and pulled down the zipper. Hideki's heart began beating faster, as he realized what could happen. He sat up, leaning his weight on his hands, so he could see what she was doing. She glanced up at him, and he gave her an encouraging nod. She nodded too, and slowly pulled his underwear down.

Chi looked down at what was beneath his underwear, eyes widening. She peered back up at him, unsure of whether or not to continue.

"Go ahead, Chi." He said, forcing himself to stay calm. "Keep going..."

Chi nodded, taking his length into her hands. Hideki's eyes closed, and a low moan escaped his lips. She bent down and kissed him. He was loving every second of it. His head tilted back, eyes closing. Oh...did she know what she was doing to him...?

"Does Hideki like this?" she asked.

How could she stop? How could she be so cruel to tease him by stopping..? It took every ounce of will power in him to calmly say, "I like it Chi...don't stop..."

She went back to kissing him. After a moment, she gasped, suddenly, and pulled away. "Chi?" she asked in confusion.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, then down at himself. He had been too eager for her touch. He had reacted almost immediately to the warmth of her hands.

"Keep going, Chi...if you put it in your mouth, it'll make me happier..."

He hardly knew why he was telling her this. She was so cute, so...innocent...if she did this, would he be ruining her innocence? Would she be ruining his? But...caught in the moment, in the passion...he didn't care if she ruined his innocence...he wanted to feel the pleasure consume him. He wanted her to take him someplace he had never been, even if it meant ruining her innocence.

Chi leaned down again, and took him into her mouth. He gave a groan as her hot tongue brushed over him. His hands dug into the blankets and he arched to her.

"Chi...oh...Chi..." he groaned. He began bucking his hips, caught up in the increasing pleasure.

Chi didn't really know what was going on. In her childlike innocence, she didn't understand what this meant to the human. But she did know that Hideki liked this. And she wanted to make him happy. He liked it when her tongue brushed him. She continued to let her tongue glide over his length.

He didn't know how long this continued on for...he just knew he loved it. Finally, the pleasure rose to the point where he couldn't take it. Chi's name escaped his lips as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He felt himself spiraling away with the orgasm, felt himself flood Chi's mouth with hot fluid.

Chi's eyes widened in confusion.

"Drink it, Chi." he panted.

She obeyed with a small nod, and Hideki gave a small moan as Chi pulled away.

"Is Hideki...happy?" she asked again.

He smiled too, then pushed her backwards, onto the pile of blankets. He was over her, their noses barely touching. His eyes met hers. "I want to make you happy, too."

"Hideki wants to make Chi happy?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Chi?" her gaze held his.

A little laugh escaped his lips. He leaned down, and kissed her again. This time Chi responded, returning the kiss. His heart began beating faster again. He pulled away and began planting soft kisses on her neck. Her head tilted back. He watched her eyes close. He couldn't help but wonder if Chi feeling anything...could persocoms feel like humans could? Could she feel the way he felt?

His hand slid down her shirt, to hem. He pulled her shirt up, exposing her bare breasts. His eyes widened. Another time, the shy virgin would have blushed and pulled away. This time, something kept him going. He felt himself blush, but a smile crossed his lips. He leaned down, and gently closed his lips over a raised nipple.

"Chi..." Chi pulled him closer.

Bravely, though hesitantly, Hideki ran his tongue over the nipple, slowly. He could feel the persocom draw in a breath. Again, Hideki couldn't help but wonder if Chi could really feeling anything. Could a persocom feel what a human could? Persocoms were machines. He had told himself that countless times. It was thanks to technology that they felt like humans, that they interacted with humans. Chi was nothing more than a robotic doll...however, she responded as a human would. Could she really feel it...and could she really enjoy it?

He pulled away, and faced her. "Do you like this, Chi?"

She nodded, eyes wide.

A smile crossed his lips. He leaned down and kissed her again. Her hands slid up his neck, fingers intertwining and pulling him closer. He pulled her shirt up as the kiss continued, and she let him remove her shirt, letting go of his neck. She took his hand into hers and placed it over her breast.

"Is this...what Hideki wants?"

He nodded, eyes wide, aware that he was blushing still.

Her other hand took his, and lead it down to her skirt. "And this?"

Hideki could only nod.

"I want Hideki to be happy..."

His eyes widened. "Chi, I..." He trailed off. His hand slid down her skirt, pulling it down a little. He caught sight of black panties. He pulled that down a little as well.

He pulled a little too hard. The clothes gathered at her knees. She drew in another breath. "Hideki..."

Hideki was still caught up in the sweet, fiery passion. His hands explored her body slowly. He took in every inch of her, every dip and curve. She could have been a perfect human. She felt real beneath his fingertips, warm and real as any other human was. He knew that beneath the synthetic skin, wires and circuitry replaced organs and veins. That didn't stop him. He knew Chi was different. He knew what she was...he just couldn't stop.

Chi gave a small sigh as his hands slid down her body. Her legs spread as he went lower. He was so close to what she had called her _special place._ She and Freya had an agreement: no one would touch her there unless they both agreed on it. Freya hadn't contacted her. She had heard nothing from the other Chi. Did that mean this was okay? She was sure that Hideki was the someone just for her. Why should she stop him?

Hideki's eyes were wide. His heart was pounding. His hand was between her legs, so close to her opening. If he explored further, would she be like a human? Would she be warm and welcoming...or cold and robotic? He wanted to find out. He wanted to --

_No..._

His mind reminded him of just how wrong this was. He seemed to come back to his senses, before he would have let himself explore her depths. _Her reset button is there,_ he reminded himself, his blush becoming darker. _I almost...I almost gave into passion...how could I think of deflowering her? It would have reset her..._

"Chi?" Chi leaned up and glanced at him. "Is Hideki unhappy again?"

Hideki's eyes widened. He loved the fiery passion they had been caught up in. But if resetting Chi was the price to pay for that feeling again... Was it worth it? Was one night's love worth having to start over with Chi? He would have to teach her everything again. She would have no memory of him at all... Was one night worth all the memories they had created?

"I'm sorry, Chi." He sat up quickly. He was suddenly embarrassed. He had almost deflowered her...no, worse, he had almost reset her. Erased her. He would have been left with the Chi he had known after she had been started up the first time. How could he live with himself if he had done that...?

She sat up, too. "Did Chi do something wrong?"

He smiled, and pulled the naked persocom to him. "No, Chi, you didn't do anything wrong."

Her arms wrapped around him, and her eyes met his. "Is Hideki happy?"

He gave another small laugh. Was he happy? He had Chi, a beautiful, innocent persocom. She would have given up her innocence, if it meant making Hideki happy. How could he not be happy after all that?

He pulled her closer, his face buried in her long, pale hair. "Yes, Chi. Hideki is happy."

_**A story with a disappointing ending, maybe, but Hideki's too nice to be selfish enough to end up resetting Chi. So...it will just have to be a disappointing ending, won't it? Lol. Please review.**_


End file.
